violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Tomas Heredia
Tomas Heredia is a very talented guy and one of Violetta's two love interests. He can play the guitar and the piano. Tomas attends Studio 21 with a grant from Beto, who hired him as his assistant. He was born in Spain but moved to Buenos Aires with his mother to take care of his grandmother. Tomas falls for Violetta despite Herman's attempts to keep his daughter away from any boys. At the end of the first season, Tomas moved back to Spain permanently: which made him not appear for the second and third series. Tomas is portrayed by Pablo Espinosa. Personality Tomas is attractive, simple and confident. All his songs reflect his personality and his quest as an artist. When he worked in Resto Bar, Luca always quarreled with him about that he's not doing his job and that he is sabotaging the business, but in reality, he's not like that and he always tries to put everything into his work. This shows that he is very responsible and honest. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Tomas is a nice, simple, kind, a good person and a good friend who likes to help. When Violetta slipped on a puddle at the end of episode 1, Tomas caught her and they fall in love with each other. Later, Tomas joins the Studio 21, where he makes new friends, pursues his singing talent and he becomes Beto's assistant. Gregorio immediately dislikes Tomas and tries to get him kicked out of the Studio, but Antonio refuses so Tomas stays. Part 2 Tomas continues to have a rather troublesome stay in Studio 21, with Gregorio often targeting him and blaming his problems on him. He is also in the middle of a romance saga, featuring Violetta and Ludmila. At the end of the series, he decides to leave Buenos Aires and return to Spain, where he believes his music can progress further. Relationships Family Agustina Heredia Cousin Agustina is Tomas' little cousin. Although Tomas is Spanish, Agustina is Argentinean. Although, they are good friends and help each other. Tomas gets Agustina to school and takes her home every day. Agustina helps Tomas with girls and gives him advice about relationships. They care a lot about each other, and Agustina doesn't know who Violetta is, but she wants her to be Tomas' girlfriend because she has heard good things about her and wants Tomas to be happy. Romances Violetta Castillo Friend/Crush/Kissed Tomas and Violetta were in love, when they first met, when Violetta fell and Tomas managed to catch her. At first, he thought her name was Olga. But Ludmila said that her name was Violetta and that she lied to him. But soon, when Leon discovered that Ludmila was falling in love with Tomas, so he used Violetta to get revenge on Tomas. However, when he falls for her and is trying to win Violetta's heart, the relationship with Violetta and Tomas is hard to have because Leon and Ludmila are in the way. Francesca Caviglia Friend/Crush-by-on/ex-girlfriend In the first episode of the series, it seems that Francesca has had a crush on Tomas but she doesn't say anything to Tomas because she knows that he doesn't feel anything for her. Tomas just sees Francesca as a friend. Ludmila Ferro Friend/Crush-by-on/Ex-girlfriend At first, Tomas doesn't know anything about Ludmila. The first time they met, Ludmila fell in love with Tomas, but Tomas didn't feel anything for her. Ludmila discovered that there's 2 girls named Violetta and Francesca (formerly) that like him too. She, Violetta, and Francesca always fight to stay with Tomas, but most of the time Ludmila wins because Violetta likes Leon, too, and she doesn't want to hurt him, and Francesca, on the other hand, doesn't want Tomas to find out she has a crush on him. Enemies Leon Enemy Leon and Tomas are rivals since the first episode, over Ludmilla (formerly) and Violetta. When Leon saw Ludmila talking to him, he got jealous and came to Resto Bar to get revenge on him. Later, he discovered that Tomas loves Violetta, so he used her to make Tomas jealous. He then falls in love with Violetta and he fights with Tomas to decide who will be with her, which sometimes Violetta sees herself. Trivia *He doesn't play the piano very well, and there are a few episodes where Violetta teaches him. *He is from Spain. *He is one of four Spaniards to have appeared on Violetta, the other three being Naty, Lena and Diego. *He was the delivery guy at Resto Band (formerly Resto Bar). *He is terrible at dancing, as shown in some of the episodes. *He revealed that he was the guitarist of a band but they kicked him out. *It is possible that the first song he wrote was The Only One I See. *He usually wears an earring on his left ear. *Gregorio hates him because he thinks that Tomas always brings him bad luck. *He can play guitar, piano, and drums. *He once said that Leon's songs were boring and that he was a 'classical pianist'. *He works at the Studio as Beto's assistant, but he also is a student there. *Most of the songs he has written are love songs, mainly for Violetta. *He was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *The name Tomas means 'twin'.Meaning of Tomas *After Studio 21's end-of-term show, he decides to leave Buenos Aires and go back to Spain. *He only appears in the first season *He was mentioned or seen six times in season two. **In episode 2, he can be seen in a flashback shared by Leon and Violetta. **In episode 11, Violetta says to Diego that she told both Leon and Tomas that she doesn't want to be in a relationship. **In episode 15, Camila tells DJ that Tomas didn't make it into the Studio the first time he auditioned. **In episode 46, Federico asks where Tomas is, and Violetta says he went back to Spain. **In episode 59, Ludmila says Violetta "took away Tomas". Later in the episode, she mentions Tomas once again. **Additionally, he is indirectly mentioned in episode 52, when Violetta says she doesn't want to be in love with two boys again. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Former Characters